My love, my future, my life
by Phoenixdreaming
Summary: A sorceress is about to die, but she has to try and save the one she loves. Please R+R!


'Kill the Sorceress!'

Our small cabin is surrounded; the mob outside brandishes deadly weapons. I smell acrid smoke from flaming torches, but they can't risk the nearby houses by burning mine. But they're trying to smash the door in. I have no attacking spells within me now, and if I had I still wouldn't be able to defeat several hundred determined people... no, monsters, gripped by Sorceress hatred. I'm trapped, but I can save my daughter. I have to. She's been the only one I loved in this world since my lover died. 

_Thud_

Repetitively, hefty soldiers ram their shoulders against our door. They'll chip the nice new paint, I thought irrelevantly. For now the hinges held, backed up by a pile of furniture, all that I'd had in this cottage. Flimsy though this protection was, it would delay them until after I call for aid. 

Any aid would come too late for me, I know that. Even if the First Sorceress Iriana came immediately with all the Guardian Forces alive, it wouldn't be soon enough. But I can keep my child safe if I cast this spell. 

A light illuminates the whole room as I chant the magic words, its radiance lighting little Selphie's golden hair. Emotion gives my plea strength as I screamed out my message to any sorceress around: 'Rescue my daughter!' 

A cacophony of fearful voices start to rise outside: none of them had heard my message as I had spoken in the language of the Great Hyne, known only to sorceresses. But the blinding light was visible to all. Maybe they'll go, and leave us in peace. Oh Hyne... But no. After making sure that he wasn't dead or missing any limbs, Mayor Elathan begins to goad the 'brave townspeople to rid this place of the evil Sorceress.' He never forgave me for refusing to marry him. Twice. Once before I married, once after I became a widow. 

Already a gang advances, carefully sidestepping towards my house. Fear sweat courses down their foreheads, glad to escape from them. No time to waste! I gather up my precious daughter. Such a soft, snuggly weight in my arms, her blue-turning-to-green eyes bleary from sleep. As soon as the trouble started outside, I'd cast a sleep spell on her to keep her from being upset. It's just wearing off now. 

One final kiss for my Sefie - there, that has to last a lifetime. A sweet smell of clean, warm baby rose from her. What colour will her hair end up being? It seems to be tending towards red-gold like my own. I hope so. I wish I was going to get to see it. 

_Thud Crash_

'Sshh, sshh,' I murmur to her. Part of my blockade has fallen down. Must hurry! A secret syllable opened the trapdoor to a hiding place, which I'd created by magic as soon as the others became unfriendly. I lay her down gently, all wrapped up in a fuzzy, soft blanket. Underground? I was uncomfortable about that... It's not a grave, I'm not burying her, soon a sorceress will rescue her and take care of her. What if it's an evil sorceress? What if noone comes? 

Shuddering, I clear my head of these terrible thoughts. Must stay calm! For Selphie's sake! 

_CRASH. _

The hinges are going. _Knew_ they weren't good quality. I can hear the vicious roars from outside more clearly now. Mrs. Beckett... she's the midwife who delievered Selphie. Syndro, the guy who runs the grocery shop - I talk to him every day! I'd never have guessed that he'd want to kill me. Everyone I know is there, baying for our blood. 

'Selphie...' My voice sounds cracked and hoarse. Tears swim in my eyes as I say a few last words, 'Be brave... and be happy. I promise... I'll come and see you if I can.' A swift wave of my hand, and the magic seals her in. Only a descendant of Hyne can unlock it. I hope the air spell lasts long enough... It'll last several days anyway. That sorceress better come quick! 

They're in! My door and furniture are matchsticks now. I don't want to die till I know Selphie's help is coming! Please... 

Then a beautiful voice speaks in my mind: 'I am the Sorceress Edea. I'll protect your daughter.' 

The stink of fear enters my home as the hired soldiers prepare to face me, the dreaded Sorceress Astaria. Yes, the 'dreaded sorceress' who's never killed anything, apart from a couple of spiders. I won't fight them. She who is the only one I love in this world will be safe, and now I can go to see her father again. 

Goodbye, Selphie, and good luck. 

Then everything goes dark and I know no more.   


**Author's Notes: ** My second fanfic! This was going to be a short story but I think I might make it longer now. Please, please, please review, whether you liked or hated it. Criticism would be really handy because then I'll know where I'm going wrong and stop doing it. But not _too_ vicious...:) 

****~**Phoenixsong**~****


End file.
